The present invention relates to a torque measurement device, and more particularly to a rotational torque measurement device with a reference member and detector.
Torque measurement devices typically utilize a torque transducer or sensor, which convert an applied torque into an electrical signal. A strain gauge is a torque transducer that converts applied torque into a change in electrical resistance. Typically, a strain gauge is attached to a deformable member, a torque is applied, and a change in electrical resistance is measured as the member deforms. The change in electrical resistance is converted into a torque measurement. Inertia of rotating components can cause measurement error. Additionally, due to their wires, such strain gauges are not applicable to rotating members.